


Lil Naughty Wolfie

by MalaproposMongrel



Series: Original Work Drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Also this is an AU of an AU of an original work so, Bondage, Gun Kink, Incest, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Pretty nasty shit tbh, Rope Bondage, Sibling Incest, im seriously just posting this for myself lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalaproposMongrel/pseuds/MalaproposMongrel
Summary: Noah thought he made himself clear as to what would be happening when he got home, but sometimes pets disobey even the simplest of orders. It's up to him to punish them appropriately.





	Lil Naughty Wolfie

**Author's Note:**

> So *sweats*
> 
> As stated in the tags, this is an AU of an AU of an original work, so I'm not really expecting the highest foot traffic for this post. I'm just posting it here because it's been sitting on my phone gathering electronic dust for a few years now. Hell, I may even continue it if I get struck with the urge to do so.
> 
> If you are here to read this, please note:
> 
> This story contains sibling incest. I in no way approve of incest in real life and I do not mean to endorse it by writing this piece. I am just attempting to get out some of my nastier traits in what I feel is a healthy way. If any of this will upset or trigger you, please do not read! I'm not here to upset any body, I'm just writing for my own purposes.
> 
> (Also through the majority of this work everyone's relationship seems borderline abusive, but they're all just in character. They love each other very very much.)
> 
> May include more characters and relationships if I decide to continue.

Noah heard them before he was halfway down the long hall. They were _not_ quiet. He felt his brow twitch in agitation. He had told them to be ready for his arrival while he was still at work, and got an immediate affirmative. He never once gave them permission to fuck, _especially_ not without him.

He came close to the door, and stood in front of it as he listened to their moans and hurried words.

_"Heilige Scheiße! Harder, bitte ... Oh, Gott!"_

_"Fuck yes... Baa little sheep..."_

Noah couldn't help but roll his eyes. Out of context Klemens' German cursing sounded needy and pathetic, while Steven's constant string of dirty talk sounded cringe worthy. However, he couldn't deny the feeling of arousal that was almost automatic at hearing them fuck. He gently placed his hand on the doorknob, griping it as he pondered on the best way to enter.

_"Shit, FUCK!..."_

Hearing the whimper in Steven's voice that signified his rising climax, he decisively threw the door open.

"Well well, looks like my pets are being naughty."

Klemens gasped and shoved Steven off of him, making the blonde growl in confusion at the denial to his orgasm, unaware of Noah's presence.

"M-Master!" Klemens stuttered, panting heavily and red faced from his interrupted activities. He was wearing the entirety of his pet attire, as was Steven. They had gotten ready before they fucked. Noah's cock twitched in interest at their blatant disobedience. 

Steven seemed much less repentant than the sheep as he glared at Noah, clearly agitated from being forced down from his unreached peak.

"You couldn't have waited, like, two minutes?" 

Noah cocked his brow at the wolf's sass.

"No. Pets who break rules this badly should receive punishment immediately."

"Master, I'm so sorry-" Klemens muttered, wincing at his brother's commanding tone.

"Pipe down. And go sit in the corner." Klemens scrambled to obey as Noah turned his steely gaze to Steven. "Your punishment will come after Wolfie's."

Noah made his way to the large wardrobe, doors adorned with mirrors. He opened it and pulled out a long, particularly scratchy rope. He turned back to the bed with the brooding wolf sitting in the middle - cock red, angry, and prevalent - and sized the rope in his hands.

"Tell me, Wolfie, what did you do wrong?"

Steven didn't respond, glaring away from him. Noah stomped over to the bed and grabbed the wolf's small face in his hand, wrenching it so that their eyes met. 

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." Noah commanded in a warning tone. "Don't make me repeat myself. _Answer me._ "

Steven stared at his master, angry rebellion lighting his eyes, until he spat out, "fucked the sheep without your permission."

"And?"

"... While you weren't home."

Noah tightened his grip on the boy's freckled cheeks. "While WHO wasn't home?"

"... While Master wasn't home."

Noah released him, not bothering with a praise at his acknowledgement. His growling tone didn't deserve any mercy.

"Get against the headboard."

Steven hardly hesitated before obeying, scooting so he lay against the head of the bed and, with a flickering glance towards the rope, put up his hands, wrists crossed and above his head. Noah hummed in surprise.

"Good boy..." He muttered as he climbed up to reside above Steven. He didn't miss the little huff of pride his wolf gave at the praise, making Noah smile. His rebellion was just a show, he really enjoyed Master's approval.

Noah expertly tied the rope around Steven's wrists, minding his wolf paw gloves. He smirked when Steven gasped at how tight he tied the knot. They both knew it would leave marks and rub the skin raw, and they both knew how much the wolf loved it.

Noah tilted Steven's chin up in a mockingly gentle gesture, and smiled at him. "You have been an incredibly naughty wolf, Steven. Your punishment will be... Special, for such disobedience."

Steven raised his brow, voice gravely in arousal. "Oh yeah...?"

Noah's smile widened, turning sinister. "Yes sir." He moved off of the wolf, and, back to Steven, opened up the bedside drawer. Steven caught sight of Klemens in the corner parallel to Noah, watching them intently.

"Steven."

Steven twitched and looked to the back of Noah's head, observing his messy red hair.

"Yes?"

He heard his master rummaging around in the drawer, the indistinguishable sound of things hitting against each other filling the room.

"Do you know what we did back on the farm to wolves who fucked with our livestock?"

Steven was about to answer with an unsure when Noah pulled something from the cabinet, out of Steven's view. His words were cut short as he was aware of Klemens' shocked gasp. 

There was a flash of movement.

The next thing Steven knew, there was the barrel of a pistol in his mouth.

_"We shot them."_

And a click as the safety was turned off.


End file.
